1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge that rotatably accommodates within a case a reel on which recording tape is wound, such as magnetic tape or the like.
2. Related Art
Recording tape cartridges are known that lock rotation of a reel relative to a case by meshing a brake gear, formed at the outer periphery of a brake member that is not rotatable with respect to the case, with an engaged gear formed at the inner periphery of the reel hub. Recording tape cartridges are also known that, by introducing a lock member between a reel and a case top panel, restrict displacement of the reel in with respect to the case in the reel axial direction.
However, when a recording tape cartridge is dropped, such as onto the floor, sometimes the impact therefrom displaces the reel such that it is tilted with respect to the case. In such cases a brake member that is only restricted in displacement with respect to the case in the up-down direction (usually the reel axial direction) is not substantially tilted relative to the case and so becomes relatively tilted with respect to the reel.
However, there is concern in conventional technology, like that described above, that the rotationally locked state of the reel, by the brake member, is released due to a relative change in the attitude (tilting) of the brake member with respect to the reel when dropped, and there is room for improvement in this respect.